Breakaway
by distraught.hallelujah
Summary: The never-before-spoken-of behind the scenes Incident involving a timid Squad 11 girl who was able to best Captain Zaraki Kenpachi in a one-on-one duel using only her head and one hand; and she didn't even hit him with her head. Elementary, my dear Watson.


Within a moment, everything was turned upside-down – literally.

There was a string, there was a person hiding behind a wall, there was a face, and there was a floor. Floors love faces, in case you didn't know. The unsuspecting victim comes along, and the floor will automatically trip you. Floors love it when someone else does their dirty work for them by tripping someone so that floors can just enjoy a face. No one knows why, but floor philosophy is very simple, so if someone dedicated their life to it I'm sure they would find out at some point. Sadly, no one is stupid enough to do that, so nobody knows.

The string was pulled by the person hiding behind the wall. In moments, the person walking had run straight into the trap. Hello, floor.

The person who had been hiding behind the wall got up and scurried away before their captain got their as the fellow squad member got up. She began to methodically brush herself off, ignoring the floor's protests. She didn't speak Floor, you see. It was a very complex dialogue and she had more important things to worry about than conversing with floors. This is why floors are never given the credit they are due. They're just used, replaced, and walked all over.

Anyway, she didn't speak Floor. Moving on.

She probably could've really made her teammate regret it if she wanted to, but that was not part of being incognito. People wondered why she was in a squad such as Squad 11, where there were big stinky manly men who sweat and make muscles in mirrors all day long, and then there was the petite girl who did all of their laundry and polished their zanpakutos. People expected her to be useless, so she was. This was floor philosophy. When people think you just lie there, don't make a fuss. No drawing attention to yourself.

In Squad 11, showing off and seriously wounding as many people as possible in the time allotted was considered a decent way to spend your time. To Naomi, so was a hot bath once in a while. She kept walking, not about to let the wire stop her. In fact, she decided she'd meditate on one later that day as an act of forgiveness. She was excellent at balancing, if nothing else. As luck would have it, as she reached the Squad 11 barracks and ducked as usual to dodge the flying man (there was always _one_), it was made apparent that their captain had paid yet another visit. This was apparent only as soon as Naomi stepped in the door and was blocked by about 300 pounds of pure muscle in a haori.

"Excuse me," Naomi whispered. No one heard her.

"Spineless cowards, the lot of you," Captain Kenpachi growled. "I should take your heads as wall ornaments and leave the rest of you to rot. I can't believe this is what you people have been doing while I was away. Training? Playing with dolls, more like."

Naomi began to move past him when he caught sight of her. She felt a huge arm grasp her thin wrist, and the next thing she knew, she was lifted into the air.

"Look," he said. "I'll bet this little brat here could beat any of you on a one-on-one without releasing her zanpakuto. That's how worthless you lot are."

Some of the men laughed. Naomi, mercilessly dangling from her captain's arm, blushed and buried her head in her shoulder.

"Well?" her captain demanded. He shook Naomi and a wave of nausea swept through her. Motion sickness, though not normal, can sometimes occur when being shaken by a captain three times your size. Naomi realized he was talking to her.

"Uh… no, sir," she said quickly. He let her drop.

"Lame," he snarled as she hit the ground and winced. "How about if your life was on the line? Shall we try that? We'll take this outside."

Naomi wondered how it got to this as he began to haul her outside and she heard the laughter of the men behind her. Fighting with her captain and losing meant death, and she couldn't kill her captain, so she should probably say her prayers.

"Captain," said a somewhat reproachful voice. Naomi hoped someone would save her, but when she looked, it was only the Squad 11 pretty boy, Yumichika Ayasegawa. "She is a little young to be set to a one-on-one duel with you, sir."

"Did I ask you?" Kenpachi snarled. Naomi found herself skidding along the ground. She got up quickly and fumbled as she tried to pull her zanpakuto.

"Just to be fair," Captain Kenpachi said, drawing his own sword. "You get the first hit. Go ahead, I won't try to block you. Hit me with everything you've got."

"Everything I've got?" Naomi asked hopefully. "You won't block me?" She might have a plan, at that.

"Yep," the captain said, baring his chest. "Go ahead."

Naomi gratefully sheathed her sword and bowed.

"I apologize, captain," she said. He looked somewhat confused.

Naomi Flash Stepped to his side, then hopped, bringing her hand down as hard as she possibly could at a certain point near his neck. There was a moment of silence, and then the entire Squad 11 captain began to slowly pitch forward. The stupefied bystanders let him hit the ground. Naomi clutched her hand, tears forming in her eyes.

"I think I broke my hand," she whispered.

Yumichika was speechless.

* * *

The End


End file.
